


the ranch

by A_Moriarty_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Horses, dean cant ride, just for fun, you save sam and dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moriarty_fan/pseuds/A_Moriarty_fan
Summary: I got this idea from a friend and I do not know if it is her original idea or not. So If you had an idea similar to this, I am not trying to copy it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a friend and I do not know if it is her original idea or not. So If you had an idea similar to this, I am not trying to copy it

Prologue

You were the stereotypical country girl who owned cattle, pigs, chickens, sheep, horses, and three dogs. You owned a Toyota truck, participated in rodeos and would even listen to country music once and awhile. The one thing that separates you from other girls, was that you were a hunter. No.. not someone that killed bears or bucks….you killed monsters. The life of a hunter was usually bad. Gross motel rooms, horrible food, little to no possessions, and very rarely a pet that you could keep. Thankfully you decided to only work on cases near you or about two states away so you could still own a house and animals, living the life you wanted to.   
During the day you would go into town and work at the local bar as a bartender. It was a good job. There were rarely any fights, and once and awhile a hunter would stop by before passing through the town.   
Recently there had been 5 missing person reports and you were told by Joseph (A hunter on his way to a skinwalker case in New Jersey) that it may be a vampire nest.   
Grabbing your bag, you saddle up shadow (a 3 year old black American Quarter Horse that you saved from a pack of werewolves) and take of towards the woods.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

You ride close enough that you can see a suspicious cabin through a clearing of trees. There is a blood curdling scream from inside and shadow rears almost knocking you off.

“Shhhhh…” you say reassuring your horse. “Well I guess that proves there is something in there.” Telling shadow to stay, you grab your machete and head off towards the cabin.

“Sam!!!” a man yells from inside.

“Huh that voice sounds familiar…sam?” you think to yourself stepping through the door.

“Sam..dean!” you yell

“SAM HELP..” the voice cuts of and there is a thud

“Dean!” you yell, now sprinting through the hallways. You had been friends with the winchesters for a while now, and this wouldn't be the first time you had to save him. You turn into a room and find dean tied up in a corner knocked out. You untie him yelling for sam to help you.

“Oh...who are you” someone who you believe to be the leader of the nest says while blocking the door. “And what are you doing to my lunch.”

“Who me?” you ask “Oh I’m just some girl who is going to cut this man free and be on her way. Nothing to worry about” you say in a sickeningly sweet tone. Just as you expected right when you turn your back to finish cutting the ropes the vamp lunges forward to attack. You swiftly swing your machete around cutting of his head in one quick movement. You had been hunting for a while and learned that vampires are all attack and no strategy, so plans like this work often. 

“(Y/n)!?” sam says in shock at seeing you. You hadn't seen the brothers in years and damn sams hair had changed.

“Yes sammy it’s me….and if you don't mind, please help me get your brother to the car.” you say into dean's collar as you attempt to pick him up and fail, leaving him unconscious on top of you. Sam grabs dean and carries him out over his shoulder to the impala where he lays him on the hood and goes to open the back door. 

“No wait.” you say running over. You grab a bottle out of your jacket, open it, and put it under dean's noes. He immediately sits up and looks around for a possible threat.

“What the hell??” he says rubbing his head where he was probably hit.

“Old family recipe.” you say, tucking the bottle back in your jacket. “It will wake anyone up…..it’s really nice to have in situations like this.”

There is a pause and then….

“(Y/N)!” dean almost yelled sliding off the hood and trapping you in a big hug. “Oh it's great to see you!”

“You to boys.” you barely choke out. He lets you down still grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hey you guys have a place to stay tonight? You could come to my place. I do have extra rooms.” you ask sam.

“No actually we don't...that would be great to have a decent place to stay! Thanks (y/n).” sam said getting into the passenger seat of the impala.

“Dean you remember where I live right?”

“Of course. That ranch in the middle of nowhere, right?” he teases.

“Ya…..you do realize it's only 15 miles from town, right?” you giggle.

“Eh what's the difference. Sooo...where's your car?” he asks looking around. You point to shadow and he gives you a confused look.

“Horses are faster and don't need roads.” you say answering the unasked question. “If you don't believe me i’ll race you back.” Sam honks the horn obviously wanting to go. 

“Ok you’re on” he says running to the driver's side and getting in. You run and mount shadow who is eager to go home. The moment you hear the impala start the race is on and you take off into the woods.

30 minutes later

You of course made it to the ranch first (obviously taking a shortcut). Only a couple of seconds after you arrive you hear the impalas tires tearing down the dirt road to your house. 

“Son of a bitch!” dean complained as he stomped out of the impala.

“Told you I would win.” you brag “that's why I ride horses.. Like I said, they’re faster and don't need roads”

“Ya...ya ok. Where do you want us to put our stuff?” he said defeated.

“Just pick a spare room. I will be right in after I feed the animals” you say heading to the stables.

“”K. Good night!” sam says running towards the house.

About two hours later you finish caring for your animals and head inside. By now your clothes are caked in mud and smell like cattle, so you head to the shower. When you get out you realize you forgot your clothes (not being used to having company). Sticking your head out to see that all the lights are off so you wrap your towel around you and start walking to your room. Turning the corner you slam into something. Your towel almost drops but you save it just in time.

“Hey” 

The lights turn on and you are face to face (more like face to chest….he’s tall) with dean.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry!” you say clutching your towel.

“It’s ok….what are you doing up still?”

“I’m just going to bed...I was out in the stables this whole time.” you reply. “I can show you the horses tomorrow if you want.”

“Ya that would be cool...well good night.”he says, walking away. Probably to the kitchen.

“Hmmm...sam and dean with horses? Well this is going to be fun” you think to yourself mischievously.


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

“MORNIN BOYS!!!” you yell throwing open the doors to the guests rooms that the brothers were staying in. The moment that you opened the doors, your dogs ran in. Sam was pummeled by a labrador and a Australian Shepherd, and Dean was pounced on by an Irish wolfhound. 

“What the heak!!” sam yelled pushing off the dogs

“Rise and shine sammy boy!!!” you yell back

“What time is it!” dean barely gets out before the hound attacks him with kisses

“5:30 am! Time to head to the stables! Come on!”

You call the dogs of and get your boots on. It takes the boys about 10 minutes to get ready and they meet you outside

“First rule of the stables….get up early! Secconed…. All the animals here are nice...so don't be scared. Third… if you hurt any of them you will have to deal with me..ok?” the last one you said in a threatening tone.

“Yes.” they say quickly

You head to the horse stables exited.

“Ok sammy. I will get your horse.”

“Oh (y/n) i don't ride...i'm to big for regular horses” he says trying to get out of making himself look like a fool.

You walk ahead of the them with a lead rope and turn into a stall. Sam's face turns into shock as you walk out with a gray Clydesdale that's taller than him.

“This is phantom!” you say proudly, handing him to sam. You head to another stall grabbing another lead rope on your way.

“And dean… this is spaz” you say leading out a chestnut quarter horse.

“Time to get my old west on!” dean said excited

“Sure…..go get em cowboy” you say handing him spaz. You walk to another stall grabbing shadow and leading him to the tack barn. The boys (and their horses) follow close behind. It takes a while to teach them how to properly saddle their horses, but finally you are all ready to go. You bring them to a small fenced in field and help them onto their horses. Sam and phantom took off at a trot, but dean was a little bit more nervous.

“Come on dean.” you say riding up to him. He just looks at you kind of scared in response. “Oh don't tell me you can't ride.” 

“No of course I can ride.” he says kicking spaz’s sides hard, who takes of at a lope (gallop) across the field.

“(Y/N)!!!” he yells. You whistle and call for spaz, who at a breakneck speed turns and comes straight back to you, stopping at shadows side.

“Dean...do you want to ride with me? You say getting off of shadow and helping the winchester down.

“Ya...i guess so” he said out of breath.

You take of spaz’s tack and lay it on the fence for now, leading her into the pasture nearby where she happily goes and plays with the cows. 

“Well come on then.” You help dean onto shadow and sit in front of him. Thankfully shadow can handle the weight safely.

“Good thing I only put on a saddle blanket huh.” you said as the thought of trying to share a western saddle with dean popped into your head. Ouch. Once sam gets used to riding phantom and dean gets somewhat comfortable riding with you, you take them on a decent size trail that phantom can take as well. A few times on the way you loped shadow just to piss of dean, which shadow seemed to like. He would whinnie each time dean cussed, and would get all excited. Finally you arrived at a split in the trail. 

“Hey sam” you called out, “why don’t you take this trail, and me and dean will go this way. It will be easier on phantom and there is a creak for shadow to play with on this one.”

“Ok see you…..” he said waiting for you to tell him where he was going.

“At a field.” you replied, “both trails lead to the a field not to far from here. Just blow this i something goes wrong.” with that comment you hand him a whistle.

“Ok see ya” and with that sam and phantom trot off into the woods leaving you with shadow…..oh ya, and dean.


End file.
